


Phone call

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot; Emma can't stop thinking about Regina and Robin. She can't avoid what she's feeling for Regina anymore and impulsively calls her from the station to tell her, her thoughts. Emma hangs up and Regina goes to the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone call

This was possibly the worst idea Emma had ever had but sat idly at the station with only one thing on her mind day in day out was slowly driving her insane. It was the middle of the day, it wasn't even as though this was late night thinking, it was far too real and far to hard to ignore. She suddenly scribbled across one of her reports pressing her pen hard into the paper, all the tedious paper work she was getting from stupid call outs about drunk dwarves and cats in trees was doing absolutely nothing to distract her from thinking about Regina frickin MIlls and Robin hood, she slammed her pen down on the desk and fell back in her chair. She couldn't take much more of this. This was suppose to make her happy. To keep her promise to Regina and give her, her happy ending but it just wasn't. Of course she was happy Regina was happy but hell the man didn't deserve her. He didn't understand her, he didn't know her, he didn't trust her. He was just there and Regina deserved so much more than just there - especially after she and Regina drove all the way from Storybrooke to Neal's apartment to help him, only to have him completely doubt them. Its not as though he'd even held back... He'd been gone what a month? and Zelena was pregnant; a few weeks gone at that. Even if this was a last ditch attempt she needed to say something. Maybe all her mothers hope crap was finally going to her head as she got up from her seat picking up her phone and dialed Regina's number.

Ringing, ringing and more ringing. What am i think -

"Hello Miss Swan, how can i help you?"

"Regina I" Emma closed her eyes and sighed "- I need to talk to you." 

Emma could hear the air moving past Regina as she walked around the office, the distinct clicking of her heals in the background against the office floor. 

"What is it, I'm meeting Robin for lunch shortly, is it Henry?" she paused "- Is it Gold?"

Emma silently banged her head against the station wall and grimaced, this is it "Ah, no Henry's fine and so is Gold"

Regina furrowed her brows in confusion "Well whatever it is can't it wait?"

Emma sighed "Look, are you happy with him?"

Regina stopped in her tracks thoroughly cofused as she gave Emma her full attention "Who, Robin? What do you mean, of course I am"

Emma turned around leaving her back pressed against the station wall and looked up at the ceiling holding her breath "its just Regina I" Emma exhaled and closed her eyes "- you know what never mind, enjoy your lunch."

Regina moved her phone away from her ear and looked down at the contact photo on the screen. This was definitely Emma Swan but she was behaving very strangely. She moved the phone back up to her ear ''Hello?''

The line was silent but Regina heard light breathing ''Emma what is it?" she asked with the slightest hint of concern.

Emma's voice reappeared after a small pause on the line sounding deflated ''I'm just being stupid Regina, hell i don't know what i'm thinking - I'll see you later when i drop off Henry after school."

Regina sighed and sat down in her office chair "Emma wait, just tell me?"

Emma slid her back down the station wall until her body met the floor and sat with her knees up, her one free arm resting upon one knee "I promised you i would get you your happy ending, i was just checking that i did."

Regina frowned, Emma wasn't being herself and there was something she was leaving out. There was a moment of silence on the line before she replied more quietly than she usually would "Oh" she paused "then yes you have."

Emma bit her lip. If this was it, if Regina had her happy ending, then what did it matter what she said. It wouldn't change anything and maybe she would actually be able to get something done without thinking about it. 'Fuck' she muttered under her breath before speaking "- I can't do this. Regina i like you... I mean i like, like you and i know its stupid but i can't pretend i don't feel it - i just needed to be honest with you'' she sighed ''i didn't mean for this to happen and i know it might make things uncomfortable, i don't expect you to hang out with me or teach me magic anymore. We'll just share Henry the way we always have... I just wanted to know that you were happy with Robin - that he understands you and treats you the way you deserve to be treated'' She pressed her head back against the wall ''I can't actually believe i'm saying all of this but I just can't stop thinking about it, I can't stop thinking about you. All i wanted to do was give you your happy ending but knowing i'm not a part of it, that i'm not the one making you smile, its killing me Regina. I'm sorry. This probably is just a phase. I mean a really long phase but i can't help it and i get that this is completely one sided; don't worry I've dealt with enough creeps in my life to assure you i won't be one of them but I just wish you the best with Robin" A tear slid down her face and she let out a shaky breath ''I hope he gives you everything'' she breathed before hanging up. She didn't need to hear Regina's response, she didn't need to face the reality of what she'd just said. She just needed a drink, a very, very strong drink.

Regina was sat in her black leather chair, her lips parted as she stared out into the office. She continued to hold her phone against her ear despite the dead line. Had Emma actually just said what she'd thought she'd just said. She shook her head subconsciously, clenching her eyes shut as she rubbed at her forehead with her hand before running it back into her hair. She slowly lowered the phone from her ear and held it in her hand on her lap. Only ten seconds ago she was happy, she was going to meet Robin for lunch and everything was going to be okay but now Emma had said those words - the words she so desperately wanted to hear but at the same time terrified her. This was suppose to be it, they were suppose to be happy with this, with Robin Hood and Captain Hook. She raised her hand up to her desk placing her phone down on it in front of her and then rested her elbows on it with her head in her hands. Why did Emma have to make her feelings a reality? She could do this thirty seconds ago, she could live happily ever after with Robin but damn Emma Swan because he wasn't her happy ending and she might be. She could feel it in the clench of her heart but Robin was a good man, he was easy and he was what she needed... but he wasn't what she wanted and that was more prominent in this moment than it may ever be... Her phone vibrated against her desk jolting her from her thoughts. She moved her eyes over to her phone screen to see one message from Robin hood.

Robin: Regina where are you? I'm waiting at the diner x

Regina filled with dread, she had forgotten briefly that she was suppose to be meeting Robin for lunch but she couldn't just go along as though nothing had happened and she couldn't bare the thought of Emma sat at the station feeling awful - thinking that she had made a fool of herself and that everything she felt was unrequited but if she went to her, if she went to Emma then maybe there would be no going back. Nothing made sense anymore and maybe that was why it should be left. If something doesn't seem right then its probably not? Who was she kidding, this felt right... It was like Emma balanced her out, that they were each others anchor. It was the only thing that made sense in some ludicrous way. She scolded herself, she scolded Emma; why did she have to make it real. Emma was like Daniel and what happened to Daniel, the pain that it caused her, she couldn't be in that position again. She couldn't have someone that meant so much that is she lost them she might go dark again. She couldn't do that, not to herself, not to Henry... She needed to be the person he deserved the person she was, the person she is and Robin, he couldn't destroy her, not the way that Emma could. Yet Regina knew she had always been ruled by her heart, despite the cruel things she'd done - the things that made her every day remorseful, she had done them out of heart ache and once again her heart would win. She knew she should be with Robin, that it was the sensible thing to do but she couldn't... not now, at least not until she had some sort of closure at best.

Regina took a deep breath and stood up coming around to the front of her desk. She waved a hand in front of her body along its length causing her to evaporate into a cloud of purple smoke. She reappeared outside the station, the velvet smoke dispersing into thin air. She straightened out her black dress with her hands and proceeded into the station.

Emma chastened at the sound of Regina's heels clicking against the floor as she entered the station. She supposed she should be grateful that Regina had chosen to appear outside rather than simply in the centre of the room and she clasped her glass of whiskey, beginninf to pace around the room preparing herself for Regina's ever approaching wrath. No doubt she was an idiot, she was wrong, she was unfair, she was irresponsible for drinking at work... the list goes on. Why did she have to open her mouth.

The clicking of heels ended but Emma didn't turn around, Regina was stood in the door way. She knew that much and that was enough. She wiped away a few coarse tears from her cheeks, the last thing she needed was for Regina to not only see her drinking but crying.

Regina let out a deep breath and tensed "Emma"

Emma closed her eyes at her name and the way it rolled off of Regina's tongue.

"How could you call me up and just say those things?"

Emma turned and downed the rest of her whiskey ''Look Regina if you've come here to tell me i'm an idiot, don't worry I know. Now can you just leave me alone"

Regina swallowed hard, she could feel tears forming in her eyes but she remained firm as she spoke heatedly "How could you just call me up like that and announce your what? your love for me of all people?"

Emma folded her arms over her chest and lent back on her desk "Why is that so unbeleivable" she spoke in disbelief before softening "Look i'm sorry Regina, i shouldn't have put something like that on you. I told you i'd leave you alone and i will"

Regina rubbed her fingers on her forehead tryingly, her voice coming out coarse "What if that's the problem?"

Emma looked at Regina in confusion and lent back off her desk turning to get her jacket off of the chair next to her "If you've come here to throw riddles at me and try and make me feel worse then more for you because i can't feel any worse'' she spoke pulling her arms into her jacket.

A tear slipped from Regina's eye as she stood watching Emma her lips hanging slightly apart as it rolled down her cheek to her chin and fell to the floor ''Emma I -"

Emma shook her head still not looking up at Regina "Save it okay, I'm going out on my lunch break, again I'm sorry Regina and I meant what i said - all the best with Robin"

Emma went to leave the station brushing past Regina but Regina grabbed her forearm lightly leaving her to bitterly swing around and yank her arm out of Regina's grip "Regina i said i'm sorry, let go of me." Regina looked blankly at Emma and released her grip. Finally Emma looked up at her and softened instantly seeing the tears in her eyes and the few that had ran down her cheeks leaving trails on her skin "Regina" she whisepered quietly searching her face "Are you okay?" she asked softly, her own eyes appearing red from crying. Regina's lips closed and she gulped before speaking her voice now timid as she and Emma stood only a foot apart ''Emma what if you staying away is the problem."

Emma looked at Regina her mouth agape and stuttered "Regina what, what do you mean?."

Regina rolled her eyes and spoke tiredly "Why do you have to make this so difficult?'' she asked the corners of her lips lifting ever so slightly.

Emma smiled lightly waiting for Regina to continue.

"Emma I - your feelings aren't unrequited" she spoke and another tear slid down her cheek. She went to wipe it away but Emma caught it with her thumb and Regina placed her hand over Emma's on her cheek "Emma I -" Emma lent forwards cutting off her words with a kiss, it was warm and soft and Regina's eyes fluttered shut. They parted after the briefest of moments and Regina moved her head to Emma's shoulder hugging her tightly "What are we going to do? What about Robin and Hook... Emma this makes no sense" she began to sob into her shoulder. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tightly cradling her head with one of her hands as she bagn to cry softly herself "I know, we'll work this out together okay." Regina gripped Emma's shirt as she held her.

"Why did you have to make this real Emma?'' she asked softly

Emma closed her eyes at the comment "I couldn't face seeing you everyday, it would hurt too much"

"- but you could have tried?" Regina responded her voice tainted with worry.

Emma chuckled through her tears "I did, it was horrible"

Regina smiled wetly into Emma's shoulder "I know - me too"

Emma sighed "You seemed to be coping just fine when i saw you"

Regina pulled out of Emma's arms and looked her in the eyes remorsefully "Robin is safe and he is a good man but you have always been on my mind Emma. You had Hook as i had Robin, i was afraid."

Emma pulled Regina back into her "I know, I'm sorry"

They separated once more and Regina took Emma's hand leaving Emma to glance down at them and smile warmly at the gesture "What next?" she asked carefully and Regina squeezed her hand "We tell Henry, then Robin and Hook and then your parents" Emma looked into Regina's eyes concernedly "Its not too late you know, this isn't going to be easy. We can still carry on as though none of this happen." Regina moved her hand to Emma's cheek and looked into her uncertain eyes reassuringly "It was too late the day i met you" and with those words a tear ran down Emma's cheek onto Regina's hand and Regina kissed her once more chastely on the corner of her mouth "Now let's go and find our son" Emma smiled wetly her eyes filled with tears as she squeezed Regina's hand and lead them out of the station. Today was a good day.


End file.
